


Play time! -Babysitter!Reader x Kid!Levi

by MrsAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daycare, F/M, baby levi, babysitter reader, kid special operations squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations<br/>You are now a babysitter! You get to noses and change diapers all summer long! Not only do you have the special opportunity to catch some sickness from one of the kids, but you get to deal with the daycare's most demanding, OCD, and unpredictable child!<br/>Good Luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play time! -Babysitter!Reader x Kid!Levi

I hadn't had this job in mind when I was hunting for something to do this summer. Others had planned to follow a band on tour, some were going to loiter the malls for the next 3 months or so, and some would vacate with close family. Everyone had something nice to do, even if that something was chilling out upside down on the sofa, tossing popcorn into your mouth, while binge watching Naruto and Sailor Moon. All of that sounded glamorous, especially when compared to what I would have to do Monday through Friday. 

Wipe boogers and swap out diapers.

While everyone was thinking about what to do with their lives during the last week of school, I was sleeping- in and out of Wall Rose High. I had originally planned to sleep all of June, July, and August away, but I was encouraged to do something proactive. Hange, of course, had said she had something awesome for the both of us. But now she's nowhere to be found, and here I am, surrounded by tiny hands, teary eyes, and snotty noses.  
Yay.  
The daycare was fairly organized. The rule: 7 kids per person. There was the 1-2 years section, where Jude and Beck worked, 12 kids were in there. There was also a place for the oldies, 6-8, they were just here because parents were lacking babysitters. Bailey and Truth ran that part, keeping watch of 11. And I, (f/n) (l/n) took care of 6. Ages 3-5. Gunther, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Eren, and Levi.

Petra was pretty nice. If you gave her a cookie and a barbie she wouldn't cause any problems. She only throws tantrums if a shoe or outfit comes up missing.  
Gunther was... Gunther, I guess. He seemed very serious, even compared to an adult. Though, his nose never seems to stop dribbling. The wrist of his sleeves are always coated in slime, but despite how nasty he seems, as long as Lion King is playing, his behavior is perfect.  
Eld has long hair, that he loves to dump food into. So, I'm always trying to wash spaghetti gunk out of his yellow strands.  
Oluo looks like an old man and a baby at the same time. It's weird. He likes to play king, 12 days ago, he declared that his army of knights were called the Titans, named after my school's football team. It's all fun and games, until Eren comes in like a wrecking ball. Every time that word is even spoken he comes out like the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes, and makes the room look like the aftermath of a hurricane.  
Which is a problem for the captain of the daycare center: Levi.  
Levi is a complete handful; He makes Eren look like Petra. He absolutely hates messes, so every time Eren throws one of his "I HATE TITANS" fits, Levi forces the others to clean up, and if even one block is misplaced, everyone gets "3 years stable duty." Whatever the hell that is. Not only is he super OCD, he gets jealous. A LOT. Between Gunther's snot, Petra crying when she can't find Barbie's other dress, Oluo getting ran over by Eren, and well, Eren running people over, they need hell of a lot of attention. But Captain Levi forbids it.  
I usually hang out with Levi, since he's such a loner. It's not like the others don't want to play with him, he just doesn't want them. Instead, he pulls me away, and to his isolated corner full of Batman figurines that he watches me sanitate, to make sure it's done properly. Then, I become Robin, and we run through the Lego Gotham we created last Wednesday. He never says anything, but seems pretty pleased when I talk. I watch the others simultaneously, so that I can always get up when they need some help. Captain doesn't appreciate when I excuse myself one bit. He'll scream and cry no, and won't stop till I come back to hug him. And after the hug, he doesn't want to let go until 10 minutes have passed and I promise to play with him more. 

So, between having to deal with those 6, I guess for the next for the next 3 months, it's play time!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and kudos please!


End file.
